Telling
by Labmama
Summary: Alice faces a fear worse then hights. The pregnacy test
1. Fear

**This is my first ever fan fic. 1st time i've written in more then 5 years. This is a little taste of an idea I have. What do you think? Constructive criticism is appreciated**

Alice had faced fear before. Running from a jabberwocky, standing up the queen of hearts and her worst fear… heights. Who would have thought that her greatest fear would be a 5 X 1 inch piece of plastic?

It had been a year since Hatter had arrived at her condo. Alice's mother Carol had accepted the truth about Wonderland surprisingly well. "I have never known you to lie Alice, not even as a child." She had said after a two hour conversation. The knowledge that Robert had not 'left' her seemed to be a huge comfort.

Six months later Alice and Hatter moved in together in a basement apartment below the dojo.

Now Alice sat in her bathroom staring at her biggest fear. "Oh No" she moaned as the plus sign formed on that dreaded stick. How was she going to tell Hatter?


	2. Hatter

Thanks to Katy23 for the idea to do this from Hatters POV

(Hatters POV)

After the longest, most exhausting day in the history of days I found my self at home. All I wanted to do was find my Alice and … but that's neither here nor there. Alice didn't greet me as she normally did. Panic set it quickly. "Alice!" I almost yelled it. Running through the apartment I found her sitting on our bed looking solemn. Relief was quickly replaced by concern. "Alice?"

"Hatter we have to talk" Oh no. she was tired of me. The honey moon was over as they say. I tried to keep my head and not show what I was thinking.

"Oh?" I tried to act normal and hang up my coat.

She was messing with her fingers in her way that means she's worried.

"I've been thinking all day about how to tell you but I'm just going to say it. Hatter, I'm pregnant"

I dropped my hat. Pregnant, How? Well obviously I knew how but…. Oi! I must have had a queer look on my face as Alice glared at me and said, "Hatter? Say something."

Then for some reason I became Captain obvious, "A baby?"

Alice nodded.

"A baby" Oh boy I was turning in to a blithering idiot. A baby…. Wait!

"A baby! We're having a baby! You're having my baby!" suddenly I was thrilled. I grabbed my girl and kissed her and hugged her. "You are the most beautiful girl in the whole of the universe."

And then for some reason I will never understand, Alice began to cry. Cry? My Alice... crying? Gathering her in to my arms I told her it was all going to be fine.

"I know" she sniffed "I just thought you'd be mad at me." Wiping her eyes she smiled.

Pulling her close I leaned my forehead against hers. "Mad? I've never been mad at you. Frustrated? Constantly"

She laughed then frowned. "We have to tell my mother."

Oh. I felt the blood leave my face. I'd rather face the Jabberwocky. "Are you trying to get me killed? Alice, she didn't like the idea of us 'living in sin', I can't see her being thrilled with this."

"Hatter she's going to find out sooner or later."

"Yes but later is better for my heath."

I felt as if I should start arranging my funeral right there. Then light broke. "Charlie." He liked me (more or less). He'd be thrilled, right? Any way a trip to wonderland may help my nerves.

Alice just stared at me. "Charlie?"

"Yes Charlie should know. After all he's practically family and that will give me a few more hours of life before we tell your mother Ow." Alice had slugged me and that woman packs a punch.


	3. charlie

**AN: My Theory on the time differences is that the mirror can place you back in your proper time when you are returned. I think that the times are the same in both worlds because Hatter said it had been 150 years since the last Alice came. If time went faster in that world then it would have been way more the 150 years.**

(the rest of the story will be Hatter's POV)

Okay maybe I should rethink the whole Charlie liking me thing, especially since I was on the ground with the tip of his sword poking a hole in my favorite shirt.

"You empty headed animal food trough wiper!"* He had been going on for quite a while despite Alice telling him to stop. "You degenerate bag head! ** I will make a eunuch of you. You disgrace my Lady's honor taking advantage of her!"

"Charles Eustace Fauvering Gaye Le Malvoy!" Alice yelled. Both Charlie and I looked at her surprised. Oh yea, me gal was going to be a good mom. "Hatter didn't take advantage of me. We are two adults in love and the fact that we are not married is none of your business. We thought you'd be happy."

Charlie had the sense to look sheepish. "But Alice of Legend…"

"Charlie..." Her tone made me feel like I was a five year old who had been caught in a lie, and it wasn't even directed at me. oh Yes she will great mom!

Charlie sighed and glaring at me said or rather whined "but with THAT one?"

He put his sword away and 5 minutes later seemed to have forgotten about the whole thing. "_hey nonny nonny"_

Leaning over to Alice I whispered, "You mom doesn't have a sword, does she?"

*from Monty python and the Holy Grail

** From the Alice Movie of course


	4. Carol

Telling Carol was the worst. No, she didn't use a sword, gun, or even (Gulp) ruin me hat. No, she did something even more painful. She cried. Nothing makes a man feel more like Jabberwocky dung then making a grown woman cry. Especially when that woman gave the love of your life her life. Alice, my beautiful, sweet Alice jumped up from the couch and hugged her mom. And I just sat there wishing the Queen of hearts would show up and yell 'OFF WITH HIS HEAD'. That I could handle. But Tears; Oi! I am not equipped for that!

"I knew this would happen. I just knew it when you moved in together. Alice you've ruined your life!"

I had opened my mouth to defend my love but Alice's voice came out.

"Did I ruin your life?"

Carol sniffed. "No honey, don't even think that. But I was married by the time you were born. You two aren't married."

I rolled my eyes. Now who's channeling captain obvious?

"Mother, you and Daddy got married in October, I was born in April. You weren't married when you conceived me." My eyebrows did an involuntary rise.

"But as soon as I found out you were coming we got married." Carol turned towards me. "Do you intend to marry my daughter?"

My face turned as red as those tights Alice was wearing when we first met. "I … uh…" Oh help. I cleared my throat. "Er... Alice and I have never really discussed it…. But…" I looked at Alice for help. She looked at her belly, looked at me and smiled.

Grinning I grabbed her hand and told Carol "Yes Ma'am!"


	5. 2 years later

Standing outside the door I heard my lovely, enchanting wife singing that ridiculous Elmo's world song. I smiled as I opened the door to see her dancing around the living room with our 18 month old, Hannah. "Look whose home!" Alice sang, putting Hannah down.

"Dada, dada, dada!" Hannah yelled, running to me. My heart swelled with love for all 23 lbs of my brunette baby girl. She squealed as I picked her up, swung her around and kissed her cheek. She reached for Alice with one arm and we formed a family hug.

Alice kissed me then whispered, "Oh Hatter, I have something to tell you…"

**Well Thats it. I hope you liked it. Short sweet and to the point. **


End file.
